Quina Finds Something.
by Aqua Myu aka MasterVivi
Summary: it's pretty short...and kinda strange...Quina finds something other than food that s/he likes...-now has the other part as a chapter on it, and a new chapter.
1. Quina Finds Something

O_o ok, this is kinda short and strange...but anyway...  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quina: ah, Vivi. hello.  
Vivi: H-hello Quina....  
Quina: Guess what i find. what i find is very good. You guess!  
Vivi :ummm.....Food?  
Quina:no.  
Vivi.(how could it not be food. that's all s/he ever thinks about.)  
Quina: You give up...? well, I find the greatest thing on  
planet! -SPORKS!!!  
Vivi: o-oh....  
Quina: Sporks are yum yum shaped.  
Vivi: .....  
Regent Cid:*rushes in* Lindblum is under attack!! gwok!  
Quina: Ah, i know who help you.  
Zidane:*points to himself* Us!  
Quina: No, the Spork army!  
Vivi, Zidane, Cid: ;;O_o the spork army?  
Quina: Yes. Spork army is good. Protect Lindblum!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
To be continued...? 


	2. The Sporks Army

Quina Finds Something: part II (Continued from 'Quina Finds Something' (...duh...) Zidane: ...eh? O_o)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Regent Cid: So...You say...erm...Sporks can save Lindblum?  
  
Quina:*tounge flops around* Yes, yes!!!!!!  
You trust sporks army, is good army!!  
  
Regent Cid: Ok...but you better get this spork army to help us...*muffles a laugh* soon....because we are currently  
getting attacked by mist monsters gwok!.  
  
Zidane: (why doesn't the regent just send out all of us to fight the monsters. What good is a spork army. I know. I'll of  
us except Quina well sneak out and fight. yes.) *whispers to Vivi, Eiko, Dagger, Amarant, Steiner, and Freya. They then all  
try to leave)  
  
Quina: Ah, i know what you are doing. Stay. Spork army take care of problem.  
  
Vivi: U-umm...where is this spork army anyway?  
  
Quina: oh, i get them here! *whistles*  
  
*King spork and his army appear*  
  
Zidane: O_o eh?  
  
King Spork: EEFEE!!!  
  
Quina:...uhh...King Spork. Is good to see you. You have important job. Acctually spork army have important job.  
Spork army save Linblum!  
  
King Spork: *turns around and commands his spork army to attack all the bad monsters in Linblum*  
  
Dagger: I'm not so sure this is safe that sporks are 'protecting' Lindblum...  
  
Quina: No worries.  
  
Dagger: ...  
  
Spork Army: *Jabs at the monsters causing big damage*  
  
Steiner: Woooaaah....Sporks...AHhhhh WOOOOoooooaaah.  
  
Dagger: Em, Steiner...? *hits Steiner with her staff*  
  
Steiner: EEEeeefeeeeeee agghhhh....*faints*  
  
Dagger: Oh. That didn't help....aw well...  
  
*Soon the Enemy is defeated...? Or are they? you can see dead sporks and monsters laying on the ground... ::Quina:*interupts*  
And seeing sporks dead, is no good sight.:: Me: UHHHhh yeahh....*  
  
Quina: SEE!!! SPORK ARMY IS GOOD. SO GOOD. I HAPPY.  
  
Zidane: *raises an eyebrow* What the...? How'd the sporks win so fast?! Oh well, look, it's no doubt that Kuja is behind the   
monster attack! we shall take care of Kuja ourselves!  
  
Eiko: Kick some Kuja butt!!  
  
Freya: IF Quina will let us.  
  
Quina:*sits there making a pouty face* But sporks....they is good. They fight kuja! *frowns* We no fight Kuja, Yum-yum shaped  
sporks well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?  
  
Vivi: ....s-sporks.....hmm....  
  
Dagger: Uncle? what do ya say........(if theres anyone Quina HAS to listen to, it'll have to be the regent. Hope that he says  
that WE can take care of Kuja, not the SPORKS.)  
  
Regent Cid: Well...gwok!,....fine. Your sporks can give this another try.  
  
Quina: I SO HAPPY!!!  
  
Zidane: Humph....  
  
Eiko: THE SPORKS HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINEST KUJA!!  
  
Quina: Yes, the chance is good that they have GOOD CHANCE, against Kuja.  
  
Vivi: ;;O_o  
  
Zidane: ;;O_o eh?  
  
Amarant: Whateva.  
  
Eiko:AGHHHHHHHH!  
  
Quina: is no need to scream. *watches as spork army searches for Kuja*  
  
Quina: You have good army, King Spork.  
  
King Spork: WHoooosh!  
  
Zidane: O_o eh?  
  
King Spork: WHoooooosh! EH! EEFEE!! BREEEEEEEEEEEE!! WHooosooooosh whoosh! KA-CHING!  
  
Zidane: O_o eh?  
  
Vivi:...  
  
Zidane: o_O ...eh?  
  
Eiko: SHUDDUP!  
  
Zidane: ....eh? O_o  
  
Eiko: ARRRRRRRGGGHhhhhhh AROOOGA!! HONK HONK! BEEP ARHHHHHH!  
  
Zidane: ...eh? O_o  
  
Vivi: T-they are scaring me...  
  
Dagger:...  
  
Spork Army: *looks around partly-destroyed-Lindblum searching for the creater of the mist monsters-Kuja*  
EEeeeee? EFE!?!??! AHHHHROOOGA! EEfoo SPOOT SPORK!! SPOOTY SPORK! SPPoooo, oor oks spokor!  
  
Zidane:...eh? O_o  
  
Quina: They say, that mist monsters here is no work of Kuja.  
  
Zidane: ...eh? O_o  
  
Eiko: Then who is...?  
  
Vivi: *adjusts his hat* ...y-yeah....who?  
  
Quina: Mist Monsters here is work of something more evil than Kuja. Is *shrieks* EVIL BENDY STRAWS...!!!  
  
Zidane: ...eh? O_o  
  
Dagger: OK, i'm tired of that! *hits Zidane with her staff*  
  
Zidane: e...hhh....? O_o EEEEEEEeffeeeeee spoooty spoooorkkk....aghhh...*faints*  
  
Dagger: Ah, better.  
  
Quina: Bendy Straws....is evil....very..  
  
*Everyone around here, except Steiner and Zidane, who are ...knocked out.* :: ......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
To Be Continued....(?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Kuja Visits.

Disclaimer: bwhahahahhaha the evil disclaimer....*ahem* so no one attempts to sue me for some reason, no i don't own the   
FF9 characters. I wish i did. Espessally Vivi. ^-^  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quina: LOOK! SPORKS AND BENDY STRAWS FIGHT! i no can stand watch,.....*turns away from the scene*  
  
Vivi: ...  
  
Zidane: ....this is strange.  
  
Vivi:..y-yeah...h-hey...i feel kinda tired...  
  
Zidane..me...too....huh?  
  
*Everyone except Quina falls asleep*  
  
*Kuja appears out of no where*  
  
Kuja: ohh.....OOPS. Did i throw that sleeping weed in here? OOPS...TEE HEE!*Giggles like a girl*  
  
Quina:*forgets about spork/bendy straw war far a moment* Ah, Kuja!! AHHHHHH!! What you do to my friends?!  
  
Kuja: Kwehehehehehe...tee..hee....i.......i....*giggles insanly* I PUT THEM THEM ASPLEEP WITH SLEEPING WEED!!!!!  
  
Quina:....why? Well i fight you then! I use a spork too. Sporks is good.   
  
Kuja: SPORK!??! what kind of non-sense is this?  
  
Quina: no, is for real, is good. Spork is half spoon half fork. Is good combination, no?  
  
Kuja: Whateva. By the way, i'm not gonna fight you.  
  
Quina: Is cause you is wimp?  
  
Kuja: GRRR no! Is cause...ack! no you have me talking like you. No, because i do not plan to hurt your...friends....  
I work at the new dress shop over there! *points to the shop* I get free pretty dresses from there! Also, a make-up store  
is convinitly located next door to the shop i work in! I'm going to by SPARKILY red eyeshadow from there soon! *TEE HEE*  
  
Quina: AHHHHHHHH GO AWAY YOU GIRLY MAN!!!  
  
Kuja: noooooo you insulted me...*cries*  
  
*Zidane and others wake up*  
  
Zidane:huh...? wha happened...what....KUJA!?!?! what the....? what are you doing here?! grr...  
  
Kuja: I WORK AT THE LADY'S DRESSES SHOP!! AND I AM GETTING THAT PRETTY RUFFLED PINK DRESS SOON!! AND YOU ARNT!! hahahahahhaHHE  
HEHHEHEHAHEHHEHE.  
  
Zidane: I wouldn't want a pink dress.  
  
Vivi:..Z-zidane....Kuja is....scaring me....  
  
Zidane: well let's get rid of Kuja then. *Kicks Kuja out of the door*  
  
Vivi: H-hey,...um, where are we anyway...?  
  
Quina: we is in Linblum!  
  
Vivi:I know that but...w-what is this room...?  
  
Dagger: ummmm...i don't know. How the heck did we get here?  
  
Amarant: Dunno, don't care.  
  
Freya: You don't care about anything it seems, Amarant....  
  
Amarant: Humph.  
  
Quina: HEY YOU IS FORGETING ABOUT SPORKS!!! *looks out window* AH, GOOD NEWS! THE SPORKS WON!  
*jumps up and down causing the ground to shake everytime s/he does so*  
  
*King spork commands his army of sporks to get back in the spork box, and you can see that there are lots of...erm...'dead'   
evil bendy straws on the ground...*  
  
Quina: Work in Lindblum is done. Where we going next, Zidane?  
  
Zidane: Dunno...umm...where ever...  
  
Quina: I want spread joy of Sporks around world. Everyone find out how good sporks is.  
  
Steiner:This is all ridiculous.  
  
Quina: No, sporks is yum yum shaped, no ridiculous!  
  
Steiner:...  
  
Eiko: You know, i haven't gotten a chance to talk this whole time! I am a lady!! I will not be ignored....i-  
  
Quina:*holds up a shiney object of some sort*  
  
Eiko: ---.....*funny face* OOooooooo Minerals.....  
  
Vivi: ...um.....  
  
Zidane: *waves hand in front of Eiko's face* Hello?! Anyone home? in your brain...? DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN ANYMOR EVEN?!  
Helloo....c'mon, at least BLINK ONCE!  
  
Dagger:..Eiko..?  
  
Zidane: OH well....  
  
Quina: LETS GO. I WANT SHOW MORE OF THE WORLD SPORKS. Say...you know what? I is hungry! Veerrrryyyy Hungry! So hungry i is   
hungry enough to eat what is...uhmmm....i so hungry i....i is wanting to...EAT FOOD!!!   
  
Zidane: Ok, ok...C'mon Everyone. We are leaving Lindblum for now.  
  
Regent Cid: A word to Quina before you go....gwok Thank You. The sporks saved Lindblum...(how odd.)  
But, can sporks get rid of that Kuja guy who is running around in a pink frilly dress yelling "TEE HEE!!!"?  
  
Quina: NO!! i no let sporks around Kuja. *grabs the box that contains the spork army, grabs the king spork and runs off into  
the sunset*  
  
Kuja:*cries* Oh what a truly buetiful scene....*sob* whaaaa boohoo....sad...*sniff sniff*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued.....(Maybe....)  
  



End file.
